Chibi Protection Program
by axispowerslepus
Summary: As usual, it starts with England. He has confidence in his magic, tries it out on a helpless victim, and what do you know? He messes up. But how does this effect the others? Especially the person who he accidentally shrunk... Find out how they fix the situation, with the Chibi Protection Program!
1. Chapter 1

**Rule one:** **Never trust England with anything.**

That was something she had to learn the hard way.

Her name was Taryn, a shorter girl with lovely blonde hair, and she was actually quite excited to see what the Brit had in store when it came to magic.

Confident as usual, England started to chant and wave his hands towards her, causing her to be more excited by the second.

"Change~!"

A flash of light, a large boom, and suddenly smoke filled the entire area. She was expected to turn into a magnificent creature, but, instead she found herself even shorter than before.

Much shorter.

In fact, every small blade of grass was almost as tall as she was!

"Oh god…" England whispered to himself, crouching down, "What happened?"

Taryn frowned, completely annoyed and very confused, "What did you do to me?!"

"I-I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"C-Change me back!"

England paused, biting his lip, "Well.. About that…"

"…You don't know how, do you?"

"No. I don't."

Taryn sighed, slapping her forehead, "Well you'll have to figure it out."

"Right." Nodding, England picked her up, holding her in the palm of her hand and looking around; thinking of the best place to go. He thought Norway might know something about this situation, so he started walking, hoping that this would work.

"I don't know how it failed… I thought it would be flawless…"

**Rule two:** **Never trust England with anything. _Especially_ magic**.

"Flawless...Right." Taryn hissed to herself, rolling her eyes and sitting in his hand. It was rather comfortable, mind you, but she still had the right to be angry.

"Crap..."

"Hm?"

"What is Sarah gonna say?! I was supposed to hang out with her today!"

"Who's that?"

"My sister. She's going to freak out.."

England stopped, looking down at her, "Where is she?"

"Well, I said I'd meet her at the park."

Turning, England nodded and instead changed his direction, going towards a large park area that was just down the road. This was either going to be great, or a complete mess.

It really all depended on how Sarah reacted.. Well, not completely, but Taryn didn't want her to be a complete hysterical mess. Or get extremely angry at England...

_On second thought, _Taryn thought to herself with a smile, _Let her get angry. I want to see this.._

**Rule three: _Never _make Sarah angry. **

* * *

**Hi! This is Feli (Or, Sarah c: ) Basically Lovi and I were talking about what if she got shrunk down, and ta-da~! This happened. It's just fun and humorous, and hopefully you enjoy it. **

**Later on Taryn will meet all of the countries X3 **

**So, anyway, review if you'd like! We'd both appreciate it! **

**-Feli and Lovi**


	2. Chapter 2

"Be careful how you word this."

"Alright, for the last time, I understand."

"I'm just making sure!"

England slowed down his pace, seeing a girl on a nearby bench, swinging her legs.

"Is that her?"

"Yup."

The girl, who had long strawberry blonde hair and larger glasses, looked over to the Brit and raised one of her eyebrows. Almost instantly she recognized him, but she couldn't imagine why he was here. She got up, dusting off her shirt and coming over to him.

"..England?"

"Hello. Nice to meet you."

"What are you here for? You seem to be looking for something." She paused, "Can I help you?"

"Aha.. About that. I was actually looking for you."

Sarah stopped, narrowing her eyes curiously, "M-Me?"

England nodded, nervously opening his hand and Sarah staggered backwards; a look of shock building on her face.

"T-Taryn?! What happened?!"

"Well-"

Sarah cut her off, instead shoving her finger in England's face, "What the hell did you do to my sister?!"

"I can explain!"

"You better."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm not only himself down, but her as well.

"I was simply taking a walk when we crossed paths. She introduced herself to me, and I to her, and then we got on the subject of my magic. She was rather curious, so I decided to show her a few tricks of mine."

"And? That doesn't explain how she got like this."

"Long story short, I failed… And now she's like this."

Sarah stayed silent, glaring at him, "Well, just change her back!"

Taryn piped up, "He doesn't know how."

"Of course."

Heaving a sigh, Sarah nodded, as if trying to accept what had happened.

"Look, I'm really sorry-"

She shook her head, a small smile appearing on her lips, "No, it's fine. I'm overreacting. We just need to find a way to help her."

"Right. I was thinking finding Norway would be a big help."

Clearing her throat, Taryn looked up at her sister, trying to crawl up her arm. Sarah, in response, giggled. It obviously tickled! "I wanna be able to move around too!" She asked with a pout, and England perked up a bit, smiling a little too largely.

"I can help with that."

"Oh no…"

"Santa Rita-"

"W-Wait..!"

But it was too late. A small squeak was heard and…

"Oh..? I'm alright?"

England smiled, crossing his arms proudly, "Of course you are. Now, look behind you."

Taryn did so, and gasped at the realization that there were small, white wings on her back! And now she was wearing a white gown, with matching headband atop her head.

"Now you're a cute little angel that can fly around!"

Sarah watched her test out her wings, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"It is really cute, Taryn."

"Thanks! To Norway's?"

"To Norway's."

And with that, the three of them were off towards the other country's home.

* * *

**Just so y'all know - This isn't a serious fic whatsoever so just keep that in mind X3 **

**It's supposed to be fun and cute, so let me know if I'm doing that genre justice~! **

**Love you all!**

**-Feli and Lovi**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking, walking, walking... That's the only thing that occupied the three as they continued to travel slowly. Taryn sat perched on England's shoulder, laying her head in her hands and heaving a sigh; mindlessly flapping her soft white wings.

"I'm bored..." She groaned, laying on her back, and England watched her to make sure she wouldn't fall. Even though she did have wings for a reason..

"I know. We're almost there." Sarah said quietly, stifling a yawn and stretching out her arms. It was tiresome to have to walk so much, but they supposed it was worth it in the end. Finally, after a couple hours worth of trekking, they approached the large house of the nation of Norway. Walking up the steps, Sarah took the lead and knocked on the door loudly. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, but finally soft footsteps came towards them. Norway opened the door, his face emotionless as usual.

"Hello?"

England smiled, shaking his hand, "Good evening." He said politely, clearing his throat, "Uh, we were wondering if you could help us with a small problem.."

"..Problem?"

"Yes. You see, well... Ah, I suppose I'll just show you."

England picked Taryn up by one of her wings, holding her in his hand, and Norway's eyes narrowed in confusion. "And this is..?"

"I'm Taryn!" She squeaked, crossing her arms and nodding, "And England turned me into this!"

Norway blinked, nearing closer and looking her over, trying to wrap his head around what happened. "So... You want me to help?"

"Yes!" Sarah chimed in, getting in front of England, "I need my sister back!"

"Okay, calm down." Norway hissed, rolling his eyes, "I'll see what I can do. Just give me a day to look through my books."

"Just one day?"

"Well, I can't promise it will be _one _day. But, in the meantime, try to see if the others can help you."

England perked up, looking at Taryn happily, "That's a grand idea. Let's see if we can get the other countries to help us out!"

Taryn, smiling now, jumped out of the Brit's hand and flew around in a circle; obviously excited at the idea. "Who are we gonna meet first?"

"Hmm..."

"Hey! We should go to Finland and Sweden!" Sarah said brightly, clapping her hands together, and the others agreed. Norway silently said goodbye and slipped back inside of his house, going towards his large library to find his many books of magic and spells.

* * *

"Ugghhh, are we almost there?"

"It hasn't even been ten minutes Taryn."

"I know... But I'm so bored."

"Fly around a bit. You can practice."

The angel nodded, flapping her wings and trying to keep up with her sister and England. She was doing quite well, and even managed a few flips and tricks here and there.

"Shoot... Which way is it from here?"

Sarah stopped, staring at England, "...Don't tell me we're lost."

"Aha, no~ We aren't!"

"We are, aren't we?"

"Yes.."

Slapping her forehead, Sarah rolled her eyes, searching for the right path to take but didn't have any luck.

"Great. Just great."

"Wait!" Taryn chimed, flying above her head and laying in Sarah's soft hair, "I'll go fly around and see where they are!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'll be right back, I promise!"

England and Sarah exchanged a look, but thought it would be the best idea. After all, they had no other option. "Alright," Sarah finally said, "But be careful."

Taryn smiled, flying upwards towards the trees, and disappeared behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't a surprise that she got lost. After all, the forest was huge, and you could turn every which way. Taryn was trying her best to scout out Norway's house among the trees, but now she realized that she had gone too far. She was anywhere but the Norwegian's house. Sighing, she turned around, hoping to find Sarah and England again but… She was completely lost.

"..Crap." She muttered to herself, flapping her wings quickly and diving into one of the trees to sit on the branches.

"Sarahhh!" She called out, pouting when she didn't hear a response, "England?!"

Nothing. The only thing she could hear were a few birds and maybe some animals rustling, but no voices or footsteps.

"Anyone?"

Looking up, the small angel saw the sun begin to sink. Was she really that far away? She couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that she was gone from the people who were trying to help her… But, another side of her wanted to keep looking around. Cautiously getting up from her small branch, Taryn fluttered towards the ground and hovered just above it; flying quickly and dodging trees.

After a few moments, she saw an exit begin to form and light was tunneling towards her as she cheered softly underneath her breath. She was finally free!

"Yes! I made it! O-Oof!"

The wind was knocked out of her as Taryn ran into something hard. Falling to the ground, her wings bending, she made a soft whimper and looked up at what she had ran into. Well, it wasn't a _what_, but a _who_.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked, wrapping herself tightly in her wings, "I didn't mean to!"

The person above her titled his head, a noticeable curl sticking out from the right, and suddenly Taryn found her cheeks turning red.

"U-Um, it's okay I guess. What… What the hell are you?"

Standing again, Taryn dusted herself off and flew close to his face, staring into his hazel eyes. "I'm an angel. A chibi angel!"

He was skeptical; his eyebrow raising in question. "A chibi…Angel.."

"Yep! And you're Romano, right?"

He took a step backwards, "H-How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of the nations! And the reason I'm like this is because of England!"

"Tsk. Of course." Romano said with a shake of his head, crossing his arms against his chest. "How did you even get here?"

Taryn went up to him, sitting comfortably on his arm, "Well, I was trying to find Norway's house with my sister and England, but I got lost. I guess I flew here instead."

"Damn.. You must be fast at flying."

"Yup! But now I'm all tired…"

Romano stayed silent for a moment, as if thinking things through, but soon he turned around with Taryn still perched on his forearm. "Oi, Spain!"

"Hm?"

"Can someone stay the night?"

"Who?"

Romano rolled his eyes, showing the Spaniard the angel who was messing with her feathery wings. Spain stared at her for a minute, confused at what he was looking at.

"I'll explain later. Just let her stay."

"Well…Alright that's fine."

Taryn lit up, smiling widely, "T-Thank you!"

"No problem~"

"I'll show you around a bit, alright?"

Taryn nodded, snuggling up to Romano's chest, "Thanks Romano~"

"U-Uh… You're w-welcome.."

* * *

"Where did she go?! It's getting dark!"

"I have no bloody idea. Let's just look for the house ourselves."

"B-But I don't want her to get lost…"

England huffed, turning Sarah around, "She already _is_ lost, if you couldn't figure that out."

"I just…" Sighing, the girl looked down, "I didn't want that to happen. I worry too easily…"

"Hey, it's alright.." England said softly, taking her shoulders and she looked up at him, "She'll turn up sooner or later."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, come on love. We need to find Sweden and Finland's house before it gets too dark."

Sarah nodded, following England through the dark forest, "Right! She'll be back!"

"Exactly."

* * *

**Yay! New chapter~**

**Love you all!**

**-Feli and Lovi**


	5. Chapter 5

Legs aching and out of breath, Sarah and England found themselves trekking up a large hill towards Sweden's and Finland's house. How they missed it, they didn't know. England was just about to run up to the door, when he stopped, looking over at the girl who was staring at him confused.

"Oh great.."

"What is it?"

"I forgot that _he_ was here."

"Who..?"

"Sealand.. Sweden still hates me for getting rid of him.."

Sarah stifled a small chuckle, hiding it behind her palm, and she went up to the front door confidently. "That's why I'm doing all of the talking. You just stand there and look cute, okay?"

"C-Cute?!"

England narrowed his eyes, trying to make Sarah explain herself, but she had already pressed the doorbell multiple times. A small yell came from inside, and suddenly the door swung open enthusiastically. "Hello~! I'm-... Oh." The boy frowned, seeing someone behind Sarah, "It's the British jerk of jerks."

"Oi, I-"

Sarah cut him off, and then leaned down towards the smaller nation, "You're Sealand, and I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you~" His face lit up, and he smiled brilliantly at the girl, "Can you get your parents for us?"

"Sure. Mama! Papa!" He called, sprinting back down the hallway and dragging someone by the hand back towards the front door, "Someone is here to see you!"

"Alright Peter, I'm coming silly!" They heard Finland say, "Who is it?"

"Someone named Sarah, and a big fat meanie."

Sarah giggled, looking back at England with a smirk, "Hear that? You're a big fat meanie~"

"Don't push it."

Finland came up to the door, surprised to see a completely unfamiliar face, and a much too familiar one..

"England? And... I'm sorry, I don't know who you are..."

"My name is Sarah. We just have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all! What is it?"

"Well," She started, taking a breath, "We just visited Norway, and we asked him to do us a favor. You see, my sister is in a bit of a... situation, I guess." The blonde stopped, looking back at the Brit who was shuffling uncomfortably. "Care to explain, England?"

"D-Do I have to..? Ah, alright. I messed up trying to show her sister some magic and I ended up turning her into a miniature angel thing.."

Finland raised his eyebrows, listening intently, but still puzzled. "O-Okay..? But, where do we come in with all of this?"

"We were just wondering if you could keep an eye out for her first of all.."

"What do you mean?"

"S-She's.. We don't know where she is. She flew off trying to find you guys, and she hasn't come back yet. And we just wanted all of the nations to help out with this, because we don't know how we can get her back to normal."

"I see.. Would you tell me her name?"

"Taryn.."

Finland nodded, letting all of the information sink in, "We'll help as much as we can, alright?"

The two lit up at this good news, thanking them profusely, and, after giving Sealand a quick hug goodbye, Sarah and England headed towards the next Nordic's house.

* * *

Groggily, Taryn woke up. She was all warm and comfortable, and the sun was just barely shining... Everything was just lovely. Until she opened her eyes, that is. She had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten here. Fear starting to take over, she jumped up from the blankets she was in and hovered above the bed; wings flapping furiously as she tried to figure out what had happened.

Just as she was about to dash towards the window to escape, she heard the gentle sound of breathing below her, and Taryn blinked, glancing to the source of the noise. Relaxing, she remembered everything that had happened the previous night, and she collapsed back into the bed next to Romano.

Next to.. Romano...

_She was sleeping next to Romano._

Her face turned a bright red, and unintentionally she let out a small squeak of surprise. Apparently it was enough to wake the Italian, much to her dismay, but she attempted to crawl back underneath the blankets and fake that she was sound asleep. Yawning, Romano woke from his slumber and ran a hand through his messy hair, looking at the small angel next to him. He was glad she was safe and all.. But he couldn't help worrying about the whole situation as well. Her sister was probably scared for her, running around trying to find her... And here she was, all cozy and comfy in Romano's home.

He knew the feeling. He would constantly worry about his brother Italy, trying to call him, find him, only to find out he was dead asleep at Germany's house.

Gently poking her wings, his face turning pink, he watched as she started to stir and look up towards him. "H-Hm..?"

"Hey, Taryn. Shouldn't we get you back to your sister..?"

Taryn yawned and rubbed her eyes, stretching and sitting up once more, "Yeah... I should go back to her. She's probably freaking out.."

Romano reluctantly nodded, actually a bit saddened by the fact she would have to leave. But, then again, maybe _she_ would have to leave, but _he _wouldn't have to leave her...

"Can I come with you?" He suddenly asked, causing Taryn's head to jerk in his direction. "I-I mean, I just want to help you and shit.. Yeah.."

She giggled, nodding and standing on the bed; unfolding her delicate wings. "Sure! I'd love that! B-But.. Can we get something to eat first..?"

Romano huffed out of amusement, peeling back the covers to his bed and heading downstairs, "Si. I'll make something. You coming?"

"Yup!"

And Taryn followed behind Romano as quickly as possible, her smile growing on her lips the whole time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all~**

**-Feli and Lovi**


End file.
